1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-process apparatus, such as a finisher, which is designed for installation at the outlet side of a multi-function peripheral (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A finisher is known, which bundles a plurality of sheets an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) and staples them. In this finisher, the sheets conveyed from the MFP are sequentially conveyed to a processing tray, the conveyed sheets are stapled, and the stapled sheets are conveyed to a storage tray.
This finisher has a second tray for temporarily housing sheets ejected from an image forming apparatus, and, when ejection of the sheet-bundle from a first tray completes, saving them at a predetermined position, and dropping the temporarily housed sheets onto the first tray. However, in this case, there is a need for providing a mechanism for saving the second tray (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-89009).
Thus, equipment downsizing has been sufficiently achieved.